This invention relates to crates, and more specifically, to re-usable crates in which goods may be transported, for example in sea going containers. More specifically, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a crate which can be used to transport relatively heavy goods, for example which can be packed to a high density in standardised large shipping containers and/or which can be collapsed to reduce space for transporting or storage when empty.
Crates for this purpose have been proposed such as that which is disclosed in WO 03/055755 (co-owned by the applicant), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein. The crate disclosed in this document includes a base with feet, corner posts, a pair of opposed longer side walls and a pair of shorter end walls, each side wall comprising a pair of hinged panels mounted between hinged corner posts, the panels and posts being mutually rotatable about their hinges to allow collapse of the walls into an area defined by the base.
Other crates have also been proposed, for example: WO 99/14137, IT 1234634, DE 2442322, WO 95/09110, WO 03/055755, GB 2180820, GB 2216101, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,574 and WO 93/03981.
It is a non-exclusive object of the invention to provide an improved crate, for example a collapsible crate, for transporting goods.
It is a further, more specific, non-exclusive object of the invention to provide a collapsible crate having a wall portion which is movable and/or removable for providing access to the contents of the crate.